


Sunset

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Marvel, movies - Fandom
Genre: Baby Boy, Deadpool - Freeform, Fluffy, Gay, I’ll definitely make more, M/M, One-Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter is in denial, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade is as flirty as ever, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: Peter and Wade enjoy a sunset that makes Spidey reconsider his view of the obnoxious mercenary.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it so fucking hard dude.

(A ship that I have recently become obsessed with. Also, you can take whichever actor of Spider-Man you want, I prefer Tom Holland but the age has been changed to 18 so it's less pedophilic on Wade's side.)

Peter's eyes scoped the streets below him, watching like a predator seeking its prey. The crime has been very timid these past few weeks, which was both fortunate and dulling to him. On one hand, he wanted something to report to Mr Stark, to kinda indicate he was working and proving he was worth more... Well, more than this.

It seemed that all the villains were asleep and fucking with the young boy. Well all except one...

"There you are baby boy! Spidey! Yoo-hoo! Honey cakes!" He exhaled sharply through his nostrils and ducked his head, trying to ignore the sound of that obnoxious Mercenary's voice.

"Spider-Man! I am a damsel in distress in need of a hunky somersaulting spider ability requiring cutie in spandex to come save me from my demise!" He screamed louder and Peter finally turned his head to look over at the muscular anti-hero on the neighboring building rooftop.

"What do you want Wade?" 

"Just my baby boy to provide attention!" Deadpool took a few steps back before he sprinted and jumped the gaps between both buildings, rolling onto Peter's roof.

"Don't you have some people to stalk and threaten? And stop calling me that", Peter scoffed, returning his attention to look over the streets. "I just completed a job now, paid real good hon. Enough to spare a dinner for you and I", he hummed, now standing right beside Peter's hunched form. 

Peter and Wade's relationship was... Confusing. Maybe not for Peter, but for Wade it was puzzling to the extreme. Wade had been trying to get with Peter for so damn long, he was sure that they were at least on the same page of feelings. Unless he had been reading the signals wrong, which was not impossible since Wade tended to misinterpret emotions often. 

Peter on the other hand repelled Wade. He was forward, annoying and just too much to handle ultimately. Sometimes he appreciated Wade's flirts, once in a while he smiled at his inappropriate jokes. But other than those fleeting moments, he despised him.

"I guess you'll be eating alone", Peter looked up at him blankly before he stood, his head reaching just above Wade's shoulders. Wade could probably snap Peter in two if he really wanted to.

"Not even considering it?" Wade pouted.

"I have better things to do than sit with you for an hour in a rinky dink restaurant", Peter hissed at him and Wade gasped like he was offended.

"I pick good places! I've been around town you know! I'm a thirsty single male eating his problems away when I'm not out working or looking for my significant other", Wade stepped up to Peter who crossed his arms, standing his ground. 

"Significant other?"

"No need to be modest pumpkin", Wade cupped both Peter's cheeks and squeezed them inwards, Spider-Man roughly whacking his hands away.

"In your fucking dreams Wilson! And quit with the pet names!"

"Yes actually! I dream about it regularly", Wade rolled back his shoulders casually while looking over the horizon, the sun setting behind the tall buildings of New York.

"It's a nice view though..." Peter changed the subject, looking over at the picturesque of the sunset with a smile behind his mask. 

"Yes it is", Peter then noticed that Wade was actually staring directly at his ass. 

"Wade!" He smacked the Merc's toned chest roughly, Wade quickly grabbing hold of Peter's hand and pulling it towards himself, bringing Spider-Man right up against his body.

"Hey! Cut that out Deadpool! Let me go!" Peter snapped, lightly struggling against Wade's hold and feeling him lean close while pressing Peter up against a wall. "If you really wanted to get out, you'd be more than capable to remove me with the strength you have", Wade chuckled from behind his red and black mask, Peter being thankful for his mask otherwise Wade would've been able to capture sight of his flaring cheeks. 

"S-Shut up!"

"Am I misreading this fact?"

Of course you're not! He clearly wants us! Declared yellow.

Isn't this considered rape? Or molestation? Pondered white.

If it were, Peter would've blown the rape whistle by now! TaKe HiM Dead!

Don't be idiotic. People don't just carry around 'rape whistles'. Don't fucking 'take him', go easy and simple.

We can't get off on just easy and simple!

Easy and simple will at least keep him at a safe distance, if we fucking take him he may never let us near him again!

Take him!

Don't fucking take him! 

Deadpool leaned closer to Peter's face and pressed his lips by the smaller males. Although there was the fabric between their lips, he could still feel the teens mouth pucker against his own.

It lasted about 10 seconds before Wade retracted, staring down at him. "You... Forgot to lift the masks..." Peter mumbled.

"So you want me to actually kiss you? Oh baby boy, I knew you'd come around!" Wade mocked him while slowly edging Peter's mask up. 

"I told you not to fucking call me that", Peter snarled while roughly rolling up Wade's mark enough to exposed his scarred chin and lips, without hesitating to slam their mouths together for the satisfaction of feeling his mouth but also to shut him up.

Peter wasn't feeling the regret yet, it was sure to come the moment he pulled away from this kiss. Fuck Wade was never going to let him live this down. The kiss grew pretty intense pretty fast, with Wade holding Peter up against the wall and their tongues dancing together. They both retreated, a string of saliva roping itself between their tongues. 

Peter kissed Wade a few more times before completely pushing him away, the regret now hitting him with extreme force.

"I enjoyed that immensely baby boy... and clearly you did too", Wade stepped up to him again and pressed their hips together, the friction causing both males to growl under their heavy breaths. 

"Piss off Deadpool", Peter yanked the mask down and shoved Wade out of his way while barreling off the building and web shooting his way across the landscape, Wade watching him off with a triumphant smile.

Gotcha.

__________

I wanna make more Spideypool parts.


End file.
